The Lion and The Hornet
by CresentDemon
Summary: In the ruins of an old battle ground a fight still takes place. OC vs. SoiFon. Mild language. One shot fight story.


Disclaimer…

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in anyway. Bleach is created, belonging to and copyrighted to Tite Kubo and the other respective owners.

I do, however, have copyrights over Kamisuke as he is an original character thought up of my own creation. Please be respectful and do not steal him.

I do not gain profit with this in anyway nor do I intend to. This was purely made for entertainment purposes only.

Before you begin reading, please read this. Important note: This is a rough draft. I have not edited this in anyway. I wrote this off the top of my head so there are bound to be many many mistakes. I will put up the final draft when completed. Thank you.

Set in the ruins of the fake Karakura town.

"Don't bother introducing yourself…" Kamisuke said whilst staring at SoiFon, "I honestly don't give a flying fuck what your name is. As long as we fight I'm satisfied…" His lion-like ears slicked back as he took a single step forward then vanished right into a sonido, appearing right behind SoiFon coming down with a hard drop kick. Without batting an eyelash, SoiFon vanished with her own shunpo leaving her haori behind to take the kick. Kami looked around to find the Taichou, growling low in the back of his throat. As quick as she vanished she re-appeared on Kami's right side, closing in with a spin kick. He quickly reacted by raising his arm to block the kick then leaped far back to create space between the two.

SoiFon snickered and reached back to grip the hilt of her sword. Kamisuke growled and dashed towards her with his claw out in front of him to strike. He wasn't about to let her pulled her sword out let alone let her release. When in range he swiped down with his claws but she easily dodged with a shunpo and appeared behind Kamisuke, zanpakutou now release and coming in to strike the center of his back. Kamisuke reacted by falling to the left but still getting grazed by the prick of SoiFon's suzumebachi. He regained his stance and jumped back to create more distance and looked at the scratch on his right arm, the butterfly marking already apparent. "Hmm… You're a fast one, I see. How perfect." He smirked with bared teeth.

He gave a quick roar of joy then kicked off the ground into a high spinning jump. He came down with yet another drop kick but SoiFon simply jumped back to avoid it. The instant his foot hit the ground he kicked off again and leaped toward the small taichou, swinging his out-stretched claw. She leaned back to dodge but his claw managed to cut a few strands of her hair. He then quickly jabbed with his other claw and nicked her left shoulder, drawing some blood. _'Quicker than I thought,' _SoiFon thought to herself as she leaped back to make distance yet again. Kamisuke stood up straight and gave SoiFon a rather bored expression. "You shouldn't underestimate me, small taichou. Among the arrancar, I am probably one of the fastest you'll see…"

SoiFon replied with a grin and vanished from sight via shunpo only to reappear on Kamisuke's side attempting to strike the butterfly marking a second time to finish off the lion-eared arrancar for good. Kamisuke's eyes shifted towards SoiFon then jumped back to avoid the second prick and let her fall in front of him, giving him the chance to counter with a hard punch. Making contact, SoiFon was sent flying back some but quickly regained her posture and leaped forward towards Kami with an outstretched stinger. This little game of back and forth with petty strikes was beginning to bore Kamisuke who dodged the strike with a sonido. He reappeared above her, pointing his palm down at her. In a very lazy tone he called out, "Cero…" He then loaded and released a purple-colored cero down directly at SoiFon.

The cero hit, but seconds before she rose her reiatsu to a higher level to reduce the damage to virtually zero. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she jumped back up to strike Kamisuke but he was gone from sight. By the time SoiFon had began to execute her counter move, Kamisuke had fell down to the ground and was dashing towards the taichou from the side, claw out to attack. She reacted immediately by raising her right leg and blocking it with her shin, a move that wasn't the best. Kamisuke's claws managed to dig their way into her flesh and cut deeply, resulting in a heavy flow of blood trickling down her leg. Continuing on with the arc of the claw strike, Kami moved seamlessly into a spinning kick but SoiFon had already ducked to completely avoid his leg. Now with an opening, SoiFon struck up with the stinger, giving Kamisuke a second butterfly marking on his left leg before he used a sonido to move back and regain himself.

After a moment the two dashed towards each other, meeting in the middle. For several minutes they exchanged carefully executed punches and kicks, maneuvering around one another, avoiding most of the hits. Occasionally a fist or foot would make contact but would never follow into a combo. SoiFon avoiding the claws, Kamisuke avoiding the stinger and being extra cautious not to let it hit the same spot twice. He wasn't quite sure what it would do, but he knew that was her aim and he wasn't about to let her succeed. Both pulled back their arms and threw a hard punch, their knuckles making contact and releasing a wave of conflicting energies causing both Kamisuke and SoiFon to be blown back by their own force.

Both were matched in terms of speed and skill; however, the daunting factor was their physical strength. The attack marks on Kamisuke's body were much more severe than the ones on SoiFon's body. But Kamisuke still stood as if he had yet to even be struck even though the marks and bruises were apparent, as well as a third butterfly marking on his right hip right by his bellybutton. SoiFon smirked, "You may be fast but you don't really pack a punch, do you?" Kamisuke replied in a calm voice, "Yes. I have speed over strength. On top of that you probably noticed from your punches that my hierro is weaker than most arrancar's… Also, I haven't even reached my top speed yet." A slight grin appeared across Kamisuke's lips as SoiFon's eyes widened a bit, '_He can go faster? He's no pushover…_'

SoiFon got into a fighting stance and pulled back her stinger to prepare for a quick dash towards Kamisuke; however, before she could even register it, Kamisuke had gone from her sight. As quick as he vanished, he reappeared behind SoiFon kicking at her head and his hand gripping his zanpakutou hilt. SoiFon ducked to avoid the kick and spun on her heel, using the momentum of the spin to quicken her jab with the stinger, aiming for the butterfly mark located at his hip. Before the stinger could make contact, Kamisuke had pulled out his gold-bladed sword and used it to block the finishing blow. He began to load a purple cero in his free hand to fire at the taichou but right as he was beginning to fire it SoiFon had rotated her body into an upward kick, hitting his wrist and causing his arm to fling up, firing the cero into the sky. With Kamisuke now open for an assult, SoiFon took this opportunity to come down with the same foot into a drop kick, hitting Kamisuke's shoulder. Bending over from the blow and having the wind knocked from him, Kamisuke still couldn't regain himself in time to counter or block. Only split seconds after the kick to his shoulder, SoiFon went in and gave a powerful uppercut to Kamisuke's jaw then finally stabbing him square in the chest with her stinger causing a forth butterfly mark to appear.

After catching his breath and the stinger still deep in his chest, Kamisuke grabbed SoiFon's wrist then delivered a kick to her gut to dislodge the stinger and also create some space between them. He wiped the blood off his chest that was pouring from the stinger wound then raised his hand up towards the sky. He slowly lowered it back down and stopped once his palm was pointed directly at the small taichou. SoiFon became confused by his actions but took this moment of calm to prepare for another attack. It wasn't until she was just about to move that she noticed something come down from above. It was a purple cero, Kamisuke's purple cero. Her eyes widened in shock as she jumped to the side to avoid the cero and the resulting explosion of it hitting the ground. It was at that time as well she felt her stinger arm go completely numb yet she could still feel waves of pain throughout it whenever she attempted to move her arm. Kamisuke watched with a smirk.

"Having trouble moving your arm small taichou?" Kamisuke chuckled and raise his up to face level as a soft blue glow began to engulf his fingers, "That was my doing. It's a little ability of mine. Any body part I touch I can make it go completely numb but still have a radiating pain. Kind of like when your foot or arm falls asleep, but on a much greater, more painful scale. Better be careful small taichou, shit is about to get a whole lot tougher!" He then made a dash towards SoiFon, laughing quite loudly with blue glowing claws. "By the way, that cero was my doing too. I can –" cutting off his sentence when he gets into range and swiping his claw, missing thanks to SoiFon jumping back, "- control the path of my cero once fired until the lose potency or hit something." He continued to laugh and assault SoiFon with the numb-inducing claws. She was using everything she had to avoid every claw strike, doing so in succession but not being able to do much else. His attacks were too close together to go into a counter and her zanpakutou arm was completely numb and unable to move. She gritted her teeth trying to think of something that would work. Running wouldn't help; he was easily catch up. He was beginning to get cocky and he had every right. As of the moment Kamisuke hand the upper hand.

Things weren't looking up for SoiFon and she did the only thing she could think of, playing chase. She was useless as long as her arm was numb so she had to try and escape to see if the effect would eventually fade. With that thought in mind, SoiFon got a second-wind and found the split second gap between Kamisuke's strike, taking it for a counter and kicking his forearm to stop his assault and avoiding the glowing claws. With Kami momentarily ceased, SoiFon turned on her heal and mustered all her strength into a shunpo creating a huge gap between them. Kami got himself back together and immediately took off after the taichou who was running at top speed down the empty streets of the fake Karakura town. As she ran she could feel Kami right behind her but at a safe enough distance. Her arm was already starting to return to normal and she managed to move a finger without any radiating pain when she felt the reiatsu of a cero closing in on her fast. She only has a second to jump a few feet to the side before the cero hit. She watched it as it passed her with blazing speed and go ahead of her. Once the cero shot ahead of her, it instantly changed directions and was now coming at SoiFon from the front. SoiFon let out a quick gasp and made a hard, 90-degree turn into an alley. The cero hit the ground and cased an explosion and a cloud of dust and smoke to rise.

Kamisuke emerged from the smoke in a slow walk. Once the cero had hit Kamisuke had lost all sense of the taichou so there was real no point in running anymore. He knew the effect of his body numb attack was just about gone so he had to track her down quickly to hit her again. The air smelled of sweat and blood. Kamisuke sniffed the air to try and catch SoiFon's scent but got nothing. He tried to sense her reiatsu but still nothing. He even tried to see if he could hear her running around, his hearing was much more powerful and sensitive due to the lion-like ears but still he got nothing. He expected no less from an assassin but it was still quite annoying. He let out a soft sigh and used his cat-like reflexes to jump from building side to building side then eventually jump up high in the air, using his reiatsu to suspend himself in the air. Even from that height he could still see nothing but empty streets. A low growl emitted from his throat and he balled his hands into tight fists, cracking his knuckles. Where the fuck was she?

After several minutes of nothing but the sound of Kamisuke's growl, he knew the effect was worn off and she was back to normal. It was when he was in this thought that he seem the gleam of something coming flying up towards him from the street. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he knew it was something metallic. His eyes widened a bit when he realized it was his zanapkutou spinning towards him. He reached for his sheath to make certain and indeed his zanpakutou was absent from it's sheath. It was then that he remembered that he forgot to pick his blade back up when the taichou had stabbed him in the chest. How dare she use his own weapon against him. It enraged Kamisuke and his growled got even more so louder and deeper. The taichou, however, was still missing from sense.

He easily caught his sword and slid it back into its sheath. It was then that Kamisuke felt her again finally. He felt her behind her and turned to face the taichou but as he did he took notice of the punch she was already executing. He made the turn in time to block the punch by grabbing her arm with a glowing hand, causing her arm to go numb once again. He began to throw a punch of his own with glowing fingers when he realized that he was holding her arm that didn't contain the zanpakutou. By that time, however, it was too late. He felt the sting of her zanpakutou hit his right hip for a second time. Kamisuke gasped. A severe, sharp wave of pain emanated throughout Kamisuke's body from the point of the sting but then all his pain vanished at once. He could already feel his body begin to dissolve. A smirk painted across his lips as he lifted a trembling hand and pressed it against SoiFon's chest. She tried to back away but Kamisuke still had a tight grip of her arm. His entire hand flashed a blue glow then faded and his body went limp. SoiFon's entire body went numb and limp with Kamisuke and the two began to fall towards the pavement below.

While they fell, Kamisuke never stopped smirking. With 3/4ths of his body already dissolved he spoke out with a tone of success woven into his voice, "Too bad small taichou. You killed me but you still lost. At the height you are and the speed you're going, you're going to die as soon as you hit the ground. I hit your heart and now you wont be able to move your body for a good five minutes…" Kamisuke let out another laugh as the final chunks of his body dissolved into red sparks then fade into nothing.

SoiFon said nothing as she fell and watched the lion-eared arrancar fade. He was right after all. She couldn't move a muscle and the ground grew closer and closer by the second. As much as she wanted to and as much as she commanded her body to move, she could do nothing but wait. She almost expected Omaeda to come in and catch her but it's hard when he's off on a mission in an entire different world. '_The one time you aren't here and clingy… Baka…_'

Falling hard, SoiFon met with the ground and everything went black.


End file.
